1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an asymmetrical field electromagnetic motor with a permanent magnet rotor having permanent magnets only on a segment of the rotor and a stator with an asymmetrical magnetic field that can be shifted and, more particularly, to a motor which provides rotational momentum by shifting the center or equator of a stator magnetic field created primarily by permanent magnets as the rotor rotates by reversing the polarity of stator electromagnets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electric motors powered by direct current have a stator including permanent magnets and a rotor coil in which the magnetic field can be rotated or a permanent magnet rotor with stator coils producing a rotating magnetic field. In some direct current motors both the stator and rotor are coils and no permanent magnets are provided. These conventional motors produce rotor rotation by changing the orientation of the field produced by the coils producing a force between the rotor and stator. In these conventional devices the coils completely surround the rotor shaft or are positioned on the entire inner circumference of the stator. These devices produce and utilize symmetrical magnetic fields. Because these devices require that current be circulated throughout the rotor and/or stator the conversion efficiency is low due to heating losses and inefficient utilization of the created magnetic field.